Existing garlic mincers typically employ a cylinder and a piston for pressing garlic though the cylinder and further through a grate to mince the garlic. The piston and cylinder arrangement are operated by a pair of arms that are squeezed together in the hand of the user, with no mechanical advantage. In addition, if a large clove or multiple cloves are placed in the cylinder, the arms are separated at a distance that can make it very difficult to force them together, thereby making it a challenge to mince the garlic. Consequently, with current garlic mincers it is physically difficult to mince garlic, and efforts to make it easier end up taking more time by requiring the insertion of a single clove at a time.